


Halloween

by MalfoyIsOurKing



Series: Drarry One-Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Halloween, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoyIsOurKing/pseuds/MalfoyIsOurKing
Summary: In the spirit of Halloween, McGonagall gave everyone in Eighth year a job to do.





	

"I can't believe she made me do this, that old hag," Malfoy said as he walked into the kitchens, which for now were deserted of house elves, per McGonagall's request. He was wearing a white apron and rubber gloves. Harry almost didn't see his hair net as it was camouflaged in Malfoy's White-blond hair.

"Sexy hair net, cook," Harry snorted. 

"Hush, Potter. I, unlike you, have good hygiene. If I wasn't eating those cookies I wouldn't care if my hair got in them, but as I am, I have to suffer through wearing this hideous thing," Malfoy said. He sounded truly troubled, like wearing a hair net was worse than anything that ever happened to him.

Harry sighed. He couldn't believe his luck! He ended up in a kitchen, baking cookies for the Halloween Party (per McGonagalls request) with his ex-arch-nemesis. They've grown quite civil, even started having a go at banter (see Harry calling Malfoy 'sexy', which he would not do if it wasn't for the banter), but being around Malfoy and a lot of sharp knifes made him quite uncomfortable. Yes, Malfoy could easily kill him with his wand, but if he uses a knife it won't be easy to trace. 

Harry found himself thinking about all the ways he could avoid getting stabbed with the knife or suffocated by the tin foil when Malfoy banged his hands on the table, startling Harry.

"Why do we even have to do this? We have elves, who are more than willing to click their fingers and magic up some cookies. We have to make them from scratch. Why?" Malfoy shouted, but no one could hear him, except Harry, who, because of Malfoy's anger, was contemplating hiding the knifes.

"The longer you complain, the longer we are stuck down here," Harry said, "let's just get this over with."

Harry was grabbing the ingredients, which he was reading out from a cook book which was floating in mid air, when Malfoy grabbed them from him.

"Did you wash your hands?" 

"What do you mean, did I wash my hands? Yes, of course I did," Harry scoffed, "who do you take me for?"

"A filthy degenerate," Malfoy says back, quite casually as he lays the ingredients out on the counter, "What the fuck is a whisk?"

Harry sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

And a long night it was, Malfoy hardly knew any utensils, asking Harry what a rolling pin or a spatula was.

"Why can't we just heat it with magic?" Malfoy asked, smacking the side of the oven, which they put in the kitchen specially for this.

"They took our wands, you knob, they want to prepare us for the 'real world' where we can't use magic for everything. Haven't you heard McGonagall say that?" Harry said. 

"I have, but we will have our wands everywhere. Do you really think I'll be going out into the Muggle world? No thank you, I'm staying with my people," Malfoy huffed as he smacked the oven again, "I give up! You do it."

Harry walked over to the oven twisted a knob to preheat it. He turned around and waved his arms out in a 'ta-da' sort of way, which visibly irritated Malfoy.

"Oh well! You just know that because you were raised by Muggles. This isn't common knowledge for pure bloods!" Malfoy said. He filled the tray, that Harry reached up for because Malfoy just 'couldn't reach it' (he obviously could, just didn't want to strain himself), with cookies that were in the shape of pumpkins, ghosts and bats. (Harry had to admit, he was quite impressed with Malfoy's shape cutting skills.)

They waited in silence for them to heat, and when it did, Harry put the cookies in (because Malfoy was scared he might burn himself). Harry sat on one of the long tables and picked up the timer (which was in the shape of an egg) and set it to 30 minutes.

"Why couldn't we have gotten some other job? Like decorating the Great Hall, or handing out the invitations? No, instead we have to make fucking cookies," Malfoy said as he on the table next to Harry.

"It's called baking."

"I don't give a Hippogryffs ass what it's called. I won't be doing it again anyway."

"So when your children ask 'Hey dad, can you teach us how to bake?' You'll go, 'sorry honey, I don't know how, but what I do know is how to be an arrogant self-centred prat. Wanna learn?'" Harry said, doing a high pitched voice for the 'child' and low voice for Draco. Malfoy laughed.

"I'm not an arrogant self-centred pray!" 

"Are too. Plus I made you laugh," Harry pointed out, hitting Malfoy's shoulder with his own.

"Yeah, because you're totally deluded," Malfoy bumped Harry shoulder back.

"Yeah, I'm the deluded one," Harry said, nodding dramatically, "because it was _me_  who was banging on a oven for not turning on, when all you had to do was turn a knob."

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Well, being one yourself, I figured it'd be easy!"

"That was uncalled for."

"You walked right into that one."

"I guess," Malfoy fell silent. For a second Harry thought he sounded sad, but then concluded he was concentrating.

Malfoy was trying to get to the flour without Harry noticing, which he did successfully. Harry just noticed when Malfoy threw a whole fistful of the White powder right at him.

"Hey!" Harry grabbed the other, unopened, bag and ripped it open, grabbing a handful and throwing it at Malfoy. 

"These are designer boots, you git!" Malfoy screams, but doesn't sound angry at all, instead he was laughing. More than Harry ever remembers he did. Maybe Malfoy wasn't all uptight?

"You're fault you wore them in the kitchen, Draco, you goddamn disaster," Harry shouted, Malfoy's first name falls through his lips naturally, and neither of them even acknowledge it.

Malfoy threw another fistful and then received one back. Harry stopped for a minute and dramatically examined Draco's face.

"I don't see anything different," Harry said, getting the whole bag dumped on him in return.

"I'm not that pale, Potter!" Malfoy shouted. But was still laughing. All his flour was gone. He quickly ripped off his apron and started waving it above his head, "I surrender!"

"You're lucky I'm a good person," Harry laughed as he flicked his fingers at the ground, casting a non verbal _Scourgify._  The flour bunched up and fell into the trash can.

"Wandless magic?" Malfoy said, sounding impressed.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm full of surprises," Harry said with a wink. Before Malfoy even had time to roll his eyes, McGonagall burst into the kitchen.

"Hello, boys, how are the cookies go- Why are you boys covered in flour?" McGonagall asked. The boys smiles innocently at her. 

* * *

 

The cookies turned out fine, better even. Harry and Malfoy had one to split, they didn't want to waste too much as they still had to make loads more. It goes without saying, they spent quite a lot of time in the kitchen alone.

They've grown to know each other in that time. For example, Malfoy likes coffee over tea. Harry preferres being messy than clean, it's easier to find things when they're exactly where he left them. Malfoy commented "Exactly where you carelessly threw them, you mean?". 

By 6pm, they both smelt like pumpkin (because the cookies were pumpkin spiced) and were exhausted. They made 150 cookies all together, which, they decided, should be enough for the whole Eighth Year. They had to return to their dorms and get ready for the Halloween Costume Party which the cookies were for.

* * *

 

Getting ready for a party wasn't on Harry's specialty list. Train a group of students how to defend themselves? He's the man. Make a costume and get ready and into it in an hour? If it was life or death, he'd die without a doubt. Even with Hermione's help, he felt quite hopeless.

She even dragged Daphne Greengrass, who she got quite friendly with, up to Harry's room to help him look presentable. Daphne grabbed Pansy Parkinson, who grabbed Tracy Davis, and that's how Harry ended up with three Slytherin girls in his dorm. 

They all worked on his hair first, they changed the colour to light blue and made it stay down with some magical hair gel Pansy said she got from Malfoy. Harry doubted that would work, but after his hair didn't get back to the nest it usually was, he was quite surprised. 

They worked on his outfit next. They figured he should go for 'sexy businessman' (which unfortunately, was Hermione's idea. Apparently men in suits are really 'hot'). Daphne went to Theo Nott to get a suit. She knew he had quite the waredrobe. They got the blazer and Trasfigurated the inside to be bright blue, like Harry's hair. It was a plain white shirt that went with it, which they made Harry put on and then put the blazer on him. They Transfigurated the black tie to the same shade of blue and Tracy put it on him.

He got dressed into the trousers and shoes and the girls looked at their handy work in amazement.

"We forgot the mask," Hermione reminded the girls. McGonagall said that all costumes must be made for it to be impossible to figure out who the person in it is. There's supposed to be a big reveal at the end of the night.

Daphne grabbed Harry's glasses and Transfigurated them into a bright blue mask, which she put on Harry's face. They dragged him in front of a mirror to see the finished look. 

He had to admit, he looked sexy. He colours used were just correct and the outfit fit him well. He thanked the girls, who ran off to get ready themselves, and sat on his bed, waiting for the clock to strike 8pm. 

At 7:50, Hermione came into Harry and Ron's room. She was wearing a pink dress with a pink mask. Her hair was purple and in a bun at the top of her head. Her voice was an octave higher than usual.

"I should probably fix your voices too," She said, "so no one will recognise you."

Harry let himself be poked in the neck by her wand as she altered his vocal cords with her magic. In the end, his voice was deep and had an American accent.

Ron had a similar outfit on as Harry, but instead of blue, he had pink. Harry figured Hermione wanted it to match her dress.

They entered the Great Hall together, the trio instantly made for the refreshment table, where there was punch, Harry's cookies, and packs of Honeydukes sweets. Harry grabbed a cookie and bit into it. They were still warm, probably because of some spell put on them. 

"Any good?" Asked a Austrailian accent from beside him. The man was wearing a leather jumpsuit which stuck to his skin. His mask was made of leather too, there were two holes in it where a nose probably would be. His hair was dyed green.

"Yeah, they're good. A friend of mine made them," Harry said, his American accent sounding weird to him.

"A friend?" The man asked.

"Harry Potter," Harry replied. Was it weird to call himself his own friend? He didn't care. He didn't want the man knowing his identity. That was one rule of tonight, don't tell anyone who you are (except your friends, of course).

"Ah," The man said. He took two plastic cups and filled them with punch. He handed one to Harry.

"And what are you? A lizard?" Harry asked. Sipping his punch.

"A snake. It's my favourite animal," He replied. A snake... That just bought back so many pleasant memories!

"A snake is your favourite animal? That's a weird choice.." Harry admitted.

"Not if you think about it. It's the only animal that can be communicated with magically. Only you need a born ability to do it," The man said. He had a point, Harry could admit, snakes are kind of fascinating that way.

"That's a smart intake on it," Harry said. The conversation flowed on.

* * *

 

Harry ended up being with the man for the entire night. He drank punch and spoke about everything. They got to know each other, but Harry couldn't shake the familiar feeling about the bloke. Didn't he already hear those stories? He was friendly with a lot of people at Hogwarts. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen," McGonagall said from the podium at the front, "It's 11:50. In 10 minutes, your masks and any alternations you made to your face or body are going to vanish. Don't worry, if you Transfigured a spoon into your costume on the last minute, it'll stay. Enjoy the last 10 minutes before you find out who you've been speaking with. Hoping you have, stretched your horizons a bit, obviously."

She stepped down and the music and talking resumed. Harry wasn't too bothered about the person knowing who he is. He doesn't like bragging, but he is liked by about everyone, whether he likes it or not. 

Harry can see clearly that the person was getting fussed about the time, wanting to leave 5 minutes before 12. Before the masks vanished. Harry placed a hand on their knee.

"I don't care who you turn out to be. I had fun talking to you. I'm not going to push you away, it's fine. Relax," Harry reassured the person. They visible relaxed.

The next 5 minutes were quite uneventful. The two were talking about their previous Halloweens. Harry couldn't say much about them. What could he? Yeah, Halloweens are great, they're the anniversary of my parents death, they're splendid. He kept quiet and listened to the person say how his house got changed into a haunted house when he was 10, his house elves acted as ghosts and zombies and whatnot, stepping out of hiding and scaring the crap out him. 

By the end of the story, there was a Big Bang and all eyes diverted to a giant clock hanging on a wall. It was 12. Harry heard gasps as people's masks faded away or got transfigured back into their original objects. Harry felt his hair change colour and get messy again and his glasses were back on his nose.

He turned to look at the man he was sitting with. He watched as green turned to white-blond and his snake mask turned to glasses of his own. He quickly yanked them off his face. Draco Malfoy sat before Harry.

"You wear glasses?" Was all that Harry could say. 

"They're reading glasses. Not intended for anyone to see them," Malfoy didn't look at all surprised to see Harry.

"Not a pleasant surprise?" Harry asked.

"Not a surprise. I knew it was you from the start. First of all, you went straight for the cookies, when everyone else first got drinks. Plus you told all the stories you told me this morning. Dead give away," Draco said.

"I can't believe you called yourself your own friend," Malfoy added after a second of silence.

"I wanted to keep my identity hidden!"

"Then don't say anything about them! Potter, you're always so extra about things."

Silence.

"So, pleasant surprise?" Harry asked after a while.

"I guess. Nice talking to you, Potter. I'm really tired now, though. See you around," Draco started standing up, but Harry grabbed his hand.

"Can we.. Talk some more? Later?" Harry asked, "How about Hogsmeade? Saturday?"

Malfoy considered it for a while, "Fine. Meet me at the Entrence Hall at 9am." 

Harry watched Draco walk away. He had leather on, so it was quite pleasant.

* * *

 

On Saturday, when Harry went to meet Malfoy in the Entrance Hall, he realised that maybe this could be something. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried making a Halloween themed one shot, but there's so little you can actually do with Halloween. Even though Halloween is my favourite, I guess you have more options for Christmas. Thanks for reading!


End file.
